


One Second More

by CaffieneKitty



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s02e05 Simon Said, Gen, Mind Control, Missing Scene, Suicidal Thoughts, darkish, drabble and three quarters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-27
Updated: 2006-10-27
Packaged: 2018-01-01 09:12:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1043055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaffieneKitty/pseuds/CaffieneKitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Missing scene for Simon Said, POV Dean on the hill. Drabbleish.</i>
</p><p>It didn't take much effort to push Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Second More

**Author's Note:**

> _Originally posted October 27, 2006_

  
"I see you." Looking through the scope, Dean saw Webber's lips move on the road below and heard Webber's voice in his head. _/You know you'll only fail him. You know he's ours. Put that gun under your chin and pull the trigger./_ "Bye bye."

 _Of course I'll fail Sam. Dad wouldn't have, but dad died to bring me back. Dad laid what he'd been hiding from us on me, and then died. He told me that and expects me to handle it, when he's known since I was ten that I'm a screw up?_ Dean turned the rifle around, put the barrel under his chin. _Webber's right. I should be dead anyway, so what difference will this make._ His finger tightened on the trigger.

The shot echoed across the dam. Dean watched Webber fall, felt Webber's compulsion drop away. Let his chin rest on the barrel of the gun one second more. Closed his eyes tightly, eyebrows bunching. One second more.

With a noise of disgust he threw the rifle aside, into the underbrush, and scrambled down the hill to Sam.


End file.
